Primavera
by BunnyWhite
Summary: Deidara un joven de 16 años, siempre ha odiado la primavera por el simple hecho que es la época de los enamorados, pero que pasara cuando cierto pelirrojo intenta demostrarle que la primavera es la época más hermosa del año. Para el 2nd SasoDei Month


Primavera

Resumen: Deidara un joven de 16 años, siempre ha odiado la primavera por el simple hecho que es la época de los enamorados, pero que pasara cuando cierto pelirrojo intenta demostrarle que la primavera es la época más hermosa del año. For 2nd SasoDei Month

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo único

*Deidara POV*

Era otro horripilante día en mi colegio, la institución Okami, lo que este día hacia que los otros fuesen una maravilla, era la $%& primavera, si lo admito odio la primavera por 3 razones, primera razón, los cerezos empiezan a tirar sus pétalos dejando el escenario perfecto para que los estudiantes se estén besuqueando bajo esa "gloriosa" lluvia de pétalos y para el colmo todo el colegio está lleno de esos árboles que horror, razón numero 2 llega San Valentín y es ese reguero de cartas que me llegan ¿Dónde está una trituradora cuando la necesitas? Y lo peor de todo la razón número 3, mis compañeras se alborotan y no dejan de molestarme con el único propósito de que yo sea su pareja de San Valentín y para el colmo solo hay 6 hombres en la clase incluyéndome, Pain, Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba y por último el recién llegado Akasuna no Sasori, el sabelotodo de la clase, es un tonto "El arte es eterno" si como no, él es primer promedio, Itachi segundo y yo tercero, no digo que sea mala persona, pero de vez en cuando te puede llegar a caer en el hígado.

Bueno aquí estoy pasando el receso en la clase mientras casi que todas las chicas me molestaban con el maldito tema de lo de San Valentín, tierra trágame.

*Fin de Deidara POV*

Deidara-kun ¿Ya decidiste si tendrás tiempo para venir conmigo al baile de primavera?- pregunto Ino una de sus compañeras

No él iba a venir conmigo. – Anko otra compañera

NO él dijo que iba ser conmigo- grito otra

"Mis pobres oídos".- pensó Deidara

Mientras se iniciaba otra pelea, Deidara miro a su profesor que también estaba ahí y le rogo que le ayudara, este dio un suspiro y dijo.

Chicas, por favor no hostiguen a Deidara.-

Pero Kakashi-sensei- dijeron todas en coro

El rubio aprovecho que se distrajeron, salió de su cubículo y salió del aula, realmente la primavera era un total fastidio para él, se fue a un lugar del colegio que sabía que no lo molestarían por los próximos 30 minutos que quedaban del receso, era el Invernadero que se usaba para la clase de biología, nadie iba ahí, solo él o eso creía.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

¿Uh?- miro hacia dónde provenía la voz - ¿Sasori? Debería estarte preguntando eso yo a ti, aquí vengo cuando las locas esas no paran de chillar.-

Ya somos 2.-

Sasori era mayor que el rubio por un año, este era pelirrojo, ojos color piel y piel como porcelana como decían las chicas era imposible no caer en sus encantos, tenía el mismo uniforme que el rubio, una camisa azul de manga corta, con el logo de la institución que era un sol, unos pantalones negros y por ultimo unos zapatos color blanco, ahora mismo estaba sentado en una banca leyendo cerca de un cerezo japonés que a diferencia de los otros este tenía flores blancas, Deidara no aparto su ojos azules de Sasori, como diciéndole "Estas en mi banca preferida"

Es rudo quedársele viendo a las personas, mocoso.-

Hmph, solo eres un año mayor que yo no te creas la gran cosa.-

Lo que sea, te vas a quedar a ahí o….

Tsk, córrete.- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

Deidara se quedó viendo el techo cuando sintió que el pelirrojo comenzó a peinar su cabello

Oye...-

Tienes pétalos en la cabeza.- dijo peinando las doradas hebras.- ¿Por qué no te cortas el cabello? lo tienes hasta la cintura.-

Me gusta tenerlo largo, mi mama lo tiene así, y yo la quiero mucho, ahora está lejos por trabajo, así que tenerlo así me recuerda a ella.-

….Yo nunca conocí a mi mama, o a mi papa, murieron cuando era un bebe, fui criado por mi abuela-

Lo siento.-

A menos de que tú seas el culpable de su muerte no te disculpes, esta época me recuerda mucho a ellos, ellos amaban la primavera.-

No sigas que me vomito.-

¿No te gusta la primavera?-

La odio.-

Es la época más hermosa del año, los árboles presumen sus flores, en ciertos restaurantes hacen ciertos platillos por la época, y lo mejor de todo hay festivales de arte.-

Aun así la odio.-

Hay vamos Deidara, no seas así.-

Nada me hará cambiar de parecer.-

Ágamos algo mocoso este fin de semana quiero que vengas conmigo a mi casa en el campo con mi abuela y te mostrare que esta época es hermosa.-

¿Es una apuesta?-

Tómalo como quieras.-

Bueno si ganas admitiré que la primavera es hermosa, si pierdes admitirás que el arte es efímero.-

Otra vez con eso.-

Si o no.- le extendió la mano

Trato hecho.- ambos estrecharon manos

*La semana siguiente, Deidara POV*

Esperaba afuera de mi casa a que Sasori me recogiera para ir a su casa en el campo no sabía adónde era, es más ni se porque estoy haciendo esto, a Sasori apenas lo conozco, pero que admita que el arte es efímero es una oportunidad que no puedo perder, un auto negro paro justo enfrente tome mi mochila que contenía todo lo que necesitaría para el fin de semana , y me monte en el auto adelante en el asiento del conductor estaba un hombre joven de unos 25 años, en el asiento del copiloto, estaba una mujer de unos 60 años, probablemente era la abuela de Sasori, Chiyo-sama, y atrás estaba Sasori, vestía ropa informal como yo, apenas me monte todos me saludaron yo respondí el saludo.

Durante el resto del viaje no dije nada, miraba el paisaje que cada vez más me sorprendía de lo hermoso que era, parecía magia, no pude evitarlo y deje que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios.

No es igual de bonito cuando es verano, u otoño, solo en primavera se ve así.- dijo Sasori

Tsk… no cantes victoria.-

Ya lo veremos.-

*2 Horas más tarde*

Ya por fin habíamos llegado, la casa estaba en una colina, a la par de un riachuelo que tenía 3 mini cascadas por así decirlo, la casa era de 2 pisos y parecía ser grande, todos entramos y al abrir la puerta se notaba un poco el polvo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vinimos, chiyo-ba?- pregunto Sasori

Creo que fue hace 2 años, es normal que este así, para eso vino Jin, para ayudarnos con la limpieza, mientras tú y tu amigo vayan al pueblo y compren lo necesario para la semana.-

Hai, Deidara deja las cosas aquí, chiyo-ba y Jin se encargaran de todo, nosotros vamos al pueblo.-

Ok.-

Caminamos por un sendero lleno de árboles de toda clase, y flores en el suelo, los aromas nuevos inundaban mi nariz, creo que la primavera no es tan mala…en el sentido natural, no piensen que le estoy dando la victoria a Sasori, llegamos al pueblo en unos minutos más, era muy hermoso tan pacifico, hermoso.

Fuimos a un supermercado, y compramos todo, ya íbamos de vuelta a la casa cuando me detuve en frente de un local, estaban vendiendo algo llamado Macaron primaveral, nunca había escuchado de ellos, Sasori vio que me detuve, entro a la tienda y compro una cajita de macaron primaveral, luego me tomo del brazo y me llevo al parque.

¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

Quiero que los pruebes.-

¿Pero aquí?-

Solo hazlo.-

Tome un macaron, y me lo metí a la boca, abrí los ojos de sorpresa, era delicioso, mastique y luego trague, podía jurar que tenía los ojos en forma de estrella.

¡Están ricos!- dije metiéndome otro a la boca

Lo sé, están hechos para la época.-

Sasori, no me arruines el momento.-

No hablo en serio, estos tienen un ingrediente que solo crece en primavera.-

¿Qué es?-

Extracto de flor de cerezo-

Oh por dios que rico, pero luego escuche un sonido muy familiar, mire a mi izquierda y una pareja se estaba besuqueando bajo un cerezo.

Hasta aquí llego la felicidad.- dije para después irme de ahí

¿Tanto asco te da?-

¿Es que porque en público? ¿No tienen un cuarto para hacer sus porquerías?-

…-

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar de nuevo al sendero ya casi llegábamos a la casa, cuando sentí que me empujaban contra un árbol, cerré los ojos al sentir el impacto en mi espalda, de repente sentí algo suave con mis labios, abrí los ojos con lentitud, y me sorprendí que era Sasori …¡Besándome!, trate de huir, pero él era muy fuerte me di cuenta que choque con un cerezo, y los pétalos habían comenzado a caer, no sé porque pero cedi al beso, solté las bolsas y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, Sasori noto que ya no iba a luchar más, me tomo de la cintura dejando las bolsas en el suelo también y me pego más a su cuerpo, abrí un poco los ojos, y me di cuenta que mi alrededor todo era mágico, ya veo por qué las parejas siempre eligen besarse bajo un cerezo.

Pero luego volví a la realidad, Sasori, un chico….él me estaba besando, realmente me estaba besando, no podía estarme pasando esto y lo estaba disfrutando, sabía que muy adentro de mi yo era Homo, nunca me interesaron las chicas, no puedo evitar seguir ocultando esto, pero… algo dentro de mí me hace pensar ¿Por qué Sasori está haciendo esto?

Me separe de él bruscamente tome las bolsas y seguí caminando si esto era una broma no tenía ganas de participar en ella.

Llegue antes que Sasori, la casa parecía una tacita de té de limpia, deje las bolsas en el comedor y me fui a uno de los cuartos de arriba abrí uno y ahí estaba mi mochila, inmediatamente me acosté en la cama, quería olvidar lo de hace unos minutos, poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando hasta que caí en brazos de Morfeo.

*Fin de Deidara POV*

Sasori llego a la casa unos minutos después del rubio, tanto como Deidara como él sentían lo mismo, en lo más profundo de sus corazones sabían que ambos decidieron amar de una manera diferente, el pelirrojo no lo admitía pero desde que entro a ese colegio se había enamorado a primera vista de él, no quería admitirlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Deidara odiaba su época favorita del año, decidió enseñarle que estaba equivocado, que la primavera era una época muy bella, también encontró esto como una oportunidad para acercarse más aunque con el atrevimiento de hoy, dudaba que las cosas mejorarían, pero no podía tolerarlo más, su corazón le gano a su conciencia.

"No puedo más, debo decirle que lo amo, tal vez me he vuelto loco, apenas nos conocemos."-

Subió las escaleras, y fue a la habitación donde creía que estaba el rubio, la abrió y ahí estaba, dormía como el ángel que era, se acercó más a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, inmediatamente comenzó a peinar el cabello del ojiazul.

Eres tan hermoso, no sabes lo mucho que tu belleza me impresiono la primera vez que te vi….recuerdo que las siguientes noches no dejaba de soñar contigo, siempre estabas bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezo blanco, mirando el cielo, y luego me invitabas a sentarme a la par tuya….cuando despertaba lo primero que hacía era dibujarte, para preservar tu belleza aún sigo sin creer que pienses que el arte es efímero, Deidara yo…yo….-

Sasori abandono la habitación y se fue a la suya, de su mochila saco unos cuantos materiales y comenzó a hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer cuando no se sentía seguro de sí mismo, hacer, marionetas, comenzó hacerlas desde que sus padres murieron, cada vez que se encontraba en una situación como ahora, las hacía para recobrar la confianza en sí mismo, pero esta no era el caso.

*A la mañana siguiente*

La luz del sol ilumino toda la habitación de Deidara, la luz le dio directo en los ojos por lo que poco a poco comenzó a despertar, se sentó en la cama y se estiro mientras bostezaba.

Ahh ¡Qué bien dormí!-

Se levantó, tomo su mochila y se metió al baño. Luego de unos minutos salió con otra ropa, y con el cabello mojado, ya iba a bajar cuando noto algo en su cama, una mini marioneta muy parecida a él, era muy bonita, la tomo en sus manos y la miro con más detalle, ¿Quién la habría hecho?, fue la pregunta que corría por su mente, tomo la marioneta y bajo las escaleras.

Buenos días, Deidara-san

Hola Chiyo-sama, ¿ud sabe quién hizo esto?- dijo mostrándole la marioneta

Mmmm, la hizo Sasori, lo note algo decaído ayer probablemente la hizo para sentirse mejor.-

¿A qué se refiere?-

Pues desde que sus padres murieron, cada vez que se encuentra en una situación en la cual no puede resolver de buenas a primeras, hace marionetas para recobrar la confianza en sí mismo.-

"Fue por mi culpa"-pensó- ¿Dónde está?-

Fue al pueblo a despejarse, volverá dentro de 30 minutos.-

De acuerdo.-

Mientras esperas ¿Por qué no desayunas?-

Arigato.-

*1 hora después*

Sasori ya iba llegando del pueblo, estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando algo le llamo la atención, una suave brisa soplo y noto unos mechones dorados que se movían al compás del viento detrás de un árbol de cerezo blanco,

No puede esto estar pasando.-

Lentamente se dirigió al cerezo y vio a Deidara sentado bajo el árbol, el rubio voltio a ver y sonrió al ver a Sasori, le extendió la mano como signo de que quería que se sentara con él, Sasori no se lo creía, justo como en sus sueños, no dudo y tomo la mano del menor y se sentó con él.

Gracias- empezó Deidara mostrándole la marioneta

Respecto a lo de ayer….yo…-

Esta vez Deidara fue el que callo al pelirrojo, se acercó a él y le planto un beso en los labios, Sasori de la sorpresa se hizo un poco para atrás, el rubio vio esto y se puso de 4 para volverlo a alcanzar, el pelirrojo llevo una mano detrás de la nuca de Deidara y la presiono con tal de que el rubio hiciera el beso más profundo, siguieron así por un tiempo, hasta que el aire se acabó, se separaron lentamente, no faltaron las miradas mutuas,

Te amo- dijeron los 2 a la vez

Yo…-volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo

Tú primero- dijo Sasori

Pues que perdiste sigo creyendo que la primavera es horrorosa…pero cuando estoy contigo…siento que es la época más bella y artística que existe, sé que pensaras que perdí la cabeza pues apenas te conozco y…-

¿Tú me amas?- pregunto Sasori

Si ¿y tú?-

Si, con eso es más que suficiente mocoso.-

Sasori lo tomo de los hombros y lo jalo haciendo que ambos se fueran rodando cuesta abajo, hasta que por fin llegaron abajo donde aterrizaron en una montaña de más pétalos, los cuales salieron volando por el impacto, Sasori quedo abajo y Deidara arriba este, volvió a besar al pelirrojo, este puso una mano en la cabeza del rubio y presiono, la otra mano se escabullo por debajo de la camisa del rubio, este lo noto, con suavidad tomo la mano y saco de su camisa.

Ya vendrá el momento, Sasori no danna, no vayas tan rápido.-

Gomen, sígueme besando.-

"Tal vez… y solo tal vez…la primavera…no sea tan…mala…si tengo a Danna conmigo…nunca será horrible."-

˜Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notas de Bunny:

Hola otra vez, este fic creo que es el más tierno que he hecho, y me encanto este fic fue especialmente hecho para el mes de Sasodei, respecto al fic de Muñeca de Porcela….si lo voy a continuar, pero necesito tiempo, ya estoy de vuelta a clases y este año es decimo por lo que necesito concentrarme, seguiré subiendo fics pero no tan rápido como antes, deséenme suerte este año.

Se despide, Bunny


End file.
